


Weekend Warriors

by LifeasanNPC



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether is Thirsty, Aether is also awkward, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dewdrop licks things, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rimming, paid time off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeasanNPC/pseuds/LifeasanNPC
Summary: Long before earning a spot in the band, Aether and Dewdrop are lowly cogs in the machine who just so happen to get some time off on the same day.They meet; they hook up; Aether definitely doesn't catch feelings.





	Weekend Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji*
> 
> So how 'bout that new EP, huh?

In general, Nameless Ghouls were held to strict standards within the Emeritus Church of Satan clergy. Upon being summoned from Hell and bound to human flesh, whatever name and rank they had held in the underworld was stripped away along with their identities. After some time of acclimation to their new bodies (which, let’s be real, did not go great 100% of the time), Ghouls were assigned simple black uniforms, masks, and routine duties to carry out in the abbey. If a newly earthbound Ghoul proved themself to be cooperative and at least relatively respectful to their human counterparts, they were promoted to more lucrative tasks. A well-behaved Ghoul could graduate from unclogging rats from the underground sewers to anything from polishing pews, preparing meals, or even bookkeeping. After all, even a Church of Satan was merely an organization, raring with bureaucracy at worst and mind-numbingly mundane at best. 

Indeed, there were certain rules to be followed. Ever since a few Ghouls went on a rampage in the 1970s, the higher-ups were quite adamant that these rules be maintained and too much deviation could get you a one-way ticket back to Hell. And honestly, despite their lowly status on Earth, after spending eons staring at the same scenery, Ghouls did value the change of pace. The most important rules were as follows:

1\. Never Reveal Your Face. 

Whether it was to a fellow Ghoul, a Sister or Brother of Sin, a superior, someone outside the Church – just don’t do it. It was about control, really. Ghouls, even when finagled into a corporeal form, were much more powerful than humans and could easily take over the entire organization. Seize the means of production, if you will. Humans, being the pompous control-freaks they are did not want the more powerful creatures to run amok with the Church – they wanted to do things their own way for Hell’s sake! The Papas of old figured out quickly that stripping a Ghoul of their identity, their aesthetics, their ability to emote, was a rather effective way of promoting peaceful subservience. 

So yeah. Rule One even had a completely ridiculous expectation that Ghouls were to remain masked even when sleeping and showering. In reality, most did not adhere to it to such an extreme length. But even so, generations of Ghouls had become used to the fact that even after working closely with someone for years, they may never know the true face of a companion.

2\. Never Leave the Abbey

Ever since that Ghoul Rampage of ’73, the clergy was wary of letting swaths of Hell-beasts roam unsupervised amongst human civilians. It was bad press. The abbey grounds were massive after all, featuring a lush forest, a modest pond, and even two private bars for recreation. The grounds were also isolated, with the nearest city two and half hours away – plenty of room for Ghouls to unwind without being disturbed. And most were too busy with their daily tasks to really worry about traveling that distance anyway.

However, as with everything, there were exceptions to the rules. The Band Ghouls and the Closely Affiliated being walking, talking examples. But even the lowlier of the Nameless were permitted leniency every once in a blue moon. See, Ghouls got testy sometimes and without the occasional incentive, they could become rather…hostile. So in lieu of having an absolute rebellion on their hands, the clergy implemented a Leave Policy. If a Ghoul demonstrated a history of good behavior, they were allotted one night of revelry in the city per month. Unsupervised even. A Brother or Sister would drive them the distance, drop them off downtown with a meager allowance, and let them do whatever – shop, gawk at passersby, fuck, abuse human substances, desecrate churches, etc. etc. as long as it didn’t end up costing the Church anything above the standard budget. 

What’s more, during Leave Day Ghouls were actively forbidden from wearing their masks. This allowed them to blend more seamlessly into the human populace. Ghouls often looked forward to this aspect of Leave more than the getting away itself. 

In order to prevent Ghouls from teaming up and causing excessive chaos, Leave Days were laid out on a cycle. One Ghoul in the city at a time and that was final. 

But the thing is, the clergy had a lot going on and sometimes mishaps happened. Harmless oopsies like multiple Ghouls ending up in the city at once. These mistakes didn’t result in anything disastrous like the complete fall of humankind. Most times, the Ghouls didn’t even run into each other. 

But sometimes they did.

So on a breezy fall morning in late October when Brother Thomas dropped one Ghoul off on 46th St. at 8:56am and Sister Henrietta dropped off another on 48th St. at 9:14am, each Sibling bidding farewell to their Ghoulish passenger with a half-hearted “Hail Satan”, this was one of those occasions. 

~

Aether was three years post-summoning and this was hardly his first Leave. As such, the mini-vacations had kind of lost their magic. Not that he didn’t enjoy them of course. But whereas he used to pack his early Leaves with as much fun and debauchery as he could muster, these days he opted for a more subdued approach. And really, that was ok. He relished the peace that came with getting away from the other Ghouls and the Siblings, as much as he had grown fond of their company over the years. The past few months he’s gotten into the habit of finding a new bar and just settling in for the evening – chatting with the bartender, watching whatever sports event was on the television, or flirting with a human that caught his eye, sometimes with the purpose of fucking, sometimes not. 

Tonight, Aether had found a subdued Irish-styled pub shoved into a side-alley and he felt comforted by its dark lighting and dark wood and cheery staff. Some punk-inspired band was playing over the speakers and Aether bobbed his head as he knocked back the remaining liquid in his second glass of whiskey. Human alcohol didn’t really do much for him, but it filled his chest with a pleasant warmth anyway. 

The bartender meandered over. Aether gave him a smile and raised his glass in the signal for “more drink, please, but, like, on your own time, I understand if you’re busy” and he was promptly rewarded with more liquor. 

The bar was busy as it was a Friday, but having arrived early in the evening, Aether had secured a spot about the three-quarters down the long end of the L-shaped counter. It was a solid spot – good TV angle, close to the bartender who tended to try and remain as centrally located as possible in the well, and surrounded by people milling about. Aether was fond of people and often struck up conversations with his barmates or, when he didn’t have anything to contribute, listened in on their conversations (hey, humans were interesting in a completely boring way). 

Overall, he was having a great time. 

But there was something…off. 

Not in a bad way or anything, just something strange. It was like is skin was warmer than usual and prickled with a vague energy. Aether sipped his drink with his chin in his palm, eyebrows scrunched as he tried to pick apart the feeling. He gave the lowball an accusatory glance. Surely, he wasn’t getting drunk. He hadn’t become that humanized. 

A shattering echoed above the music and the chatter, snapping Aether out of his trance. He whipped his head in the direction of the noise. A group of humans surrounding a high-top in the corner were laughing at one of their companions, who had apparently slapped her pint glass off the table whilst in the midst of frantic, drunken gesturing. 

Aether’s skin continued to tingle as he watched a harrowed barback scurry over with a broom and dustpan. Eyes tracking down to the shards of glass scattered across the floor, he noticed something peculiar. 

A man at a low, private table in the same corner was staring at him. And not in the way that suggested that he had just happened to zone out in Aether’s direction. No, the man seemed to be boring holes into Aether’s own eyes with a fierce, unrepentant gaze. Aether looked to his left and to his right, trying to confirm that it was him that the man was fixated upon and not some other poor soul. Nope, it was definitely him. Aether locked eyes with the stranger, raising his eyebrows as if to say “hey man, I dunno if you wanna fight or fuck but can you please cool your jets, I’m kinda freaking out here.”

A jolt shot down Aether’s spine. 

And oh…oh, shit.

Now he recognized it. The energy in his skin was his natural alert system, warning him that another Ghoul was present. At the abbey there were so many Ghouls roaming around that the feeling became white noise. But here, surrounded by humans, it was more acute. 

Aether’s jaw dropped a little and his eyes widened. That guy was definitely not supposed to be here! He had checked his calendar twice in the previous week and this was absolutely Aether’s day off for the month. If the clergy found out another Ghoul was here and that they were together, his near-perfect record of very good and cooperative behavior would be fucked – even if it was their own fault. 

The man – his fellow Ghoul – had begun to smile, a closed-lipped, half-cocked thing that seeped mischief. He had the neck of a beer dangled between his fingers and he crooked it in Aether’s direction. 

Aether turned his back to the Ghoul and weighed his options. Strictly speaking, he should definitely ignore him or even leave. Aether had already seen way too much of his face, even through the dark haze of the bar. And while Aether was not a complete goody-two-shoes, he would be lying if he said he didn’t care about maintaining good graces with the clergy. Even if it was for purely self-motivated purposes. 

But Satanas, was he curious. Ghouls rarely got a chance to really talk to each other. And even when they did, Aether had never actually seen the face of another. There was a taboo thrill to the possibility of approaching the man. 

“Fuck it,” Aether voiced out loud. 

Aether slumped off of the bar stool, grabbing his drink on his way out, and weaved his way across the bar. A woman bumped into him on the way and his drink sloshed. He put out a sturdy hand, giving her a jovial pat on the shoulder. The man watched him the whole time.

Aether took a seat across from the other Ghoul. This table was even smaller than it looked and he was fairly tall, so he had to stick his legs out to the side to avoid perpetually knocking his knees. Aether offered his hand out to the man with a grin.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

The other continued to stare him down with a curious expression. Aether could now see the bright blue of his eyes. 

“Oh, sorry,” Aether continued. “Is there a signal?” He cleared his throat before holding up a benediction gesture. “Hail Satan.” 

The other seemed surprised at Aether’s action and a little bark of laughter fell from his lips. He smoothed a hand through long, blonde hair. He held up the gesture as well with a nod. 

“Black light guides you.”

Aether gave him a thumbs up.

“They call me Aether.”

“What, you can’t get them to stop?” 

The other Ghoul spoke with a soft tenor and Aether had to strain to hear him over the roar of the bar. 

“Wow, rude. Aether is a family name.” 

It wasn’t, Ghouls didn’t have family names. Or families for that matter.

“Hm, I’m sure.” The other took a swig from his beer and paused, as if to think. “I’m Dewdrop.” 

Aether squinted at the other – Dewdrop. 

“Can’t say that’s what I expected. Sounds rather…watery.” 

Aether had been certain the warmth he had been feeling had been due to proximity to a fire Ghoul. 

Dewdrop shrugged. “Water and fire. I’m a mongrel like that.” 

Aether raised his eyebrows, nodding like he was impressed. And he was kind of – it wasn’t often you met a hybrid. 

Aether gestured around the bar. “So, uh, you work around here, do ya?”

Dewdrop looked at him like he was stupid but Aether kept a straight face. Dewdrop took another swig and responded. 

“Mm, yeah. I work just down the street. At the bank.” His voice lowered conspiratorially. “They haven’t noticed I’ve been pocketing money from them for years.”

“Wow! Nice. And what do you plan to do with that money?”

Dewdrop shrugged. “Buy a lake or something.”

“Buy a lake? Are those private property?”

“Probably? Humans are weird.”

Aether laughed and his chest surged with excitement. He took a moment to take Dewdrop in, letting his eyes roam. He had never seen another Ghoul’s face before and by Satan he was going to enjoy it. Dewdrop looked much like Aether in that, well, he looked like a human. Though some of the Ghouls’ more Hellish features became apparent when they were worked up, most of the time they just looked like the rest of Earth’s population. 

But besides the standard features that came pre-packaged with assuming a human form, Aether couldn’t help but notice that Dewdrop had been treated with a rather attractive set-up. 

“What about you?” 

Dewdrop’s voice trickled into his ears and Aether realized that he had been staring. Or, as the humans would say, checking him out.

“Sorry, what?”

“What do you do?”

“Oh! Medic duty.” 

Dewdrop looked surprised. “Wait, really?” 

Aether laughed. He guessed Dewdrop hadn’t been expecting such a straightforward answer. He nodded in confirmation and waggled his fingers.

“Oh yeah, got that healing juice all up in me.” And he did. Quintessence Ghouls often could use their powers to heal, it was standard fare. 

“I’m sure you do,” Dewdrop replied, with a small smirk. “You’re just quite…robust. I thought you’d be an enforcer or something.”

Aether placed a hand over his chest. “Not for this gentle soul.”

Dewdrop nodded, licking his lips and Aether tracked the movement of his tongue. 

“I don’t work at a bank.” 

“Wait, you lied to me?!” Aether feigned shock and hurt. 

Dewdrop smacked his hand against the table in exasperation, but a smile pulled at his lips. Aether wanted to see more of it. 

Aether gave a placating grin. 

“So, what do you actually do then?”

“I tend to the instruments.” 

“What instruments?”

Dewdrop shot him that look again, that look like Aether was stupid. 

“What do you mean what instruments? Like…the instruments! The guitars and organ and the drum kit and all the other equipment.”

Aether recalled something at that point. 

“Oh! I’ve seen you around I think! Before masses doing all the tune-ups. You’re the small one.” 

Dewdrop fixed him with a glare. “I will rip your lung out of your chest.”

“Not both lungs?”

“I want you to suffer longer.”

Aether swung his head back with laughter. Despite his teasing, Aether was genuinely interested in this fellow Ghoul. He was permitted to care for the instruments (which few were allowed to do) and he was hot? Color Aether very intrigued. 

“Sorry, sorry. What I mean to say is, I’ve seen you working. You’re good.” 

“Good?”

“Yeah, your playing. Seems like you really know what you’re doing.” 

Dewdrop’s eyes darted away at those last words and his voice grew softer.

“Thanks.”

Aether’s wanted to reach out and smooth his hand through Dewdrop’s hair. And wow, it should not be that exciting to see hair. He sees hair on humans all the time during Leaves and at the abbey. But something about seeing it on a fellow Ghoul was different. It was something that was normally hidden by a balaclava and mask, something secret and forbidden. And Dewdrop did have nice hair. It looked soft and fine. Aether wanted to test that out. He wanted to thread it through his fingers and let it slip between, wanted to clutch it in his fist and pull and…

Ok. Aether took a swig of whiskey. Here he was, a totally respectable and well-behaved Ghoul, about to go absolutely bonkers over some hair. He needed to calm down. 

“So how long have you been bound?” Aether asked. 

Dewdrop quirked an eyebrow, drumming his fingers against the side of his beer bottle (and what nice fingers they were, too. Aether’d sure like to see them wrapped around something else). 

“Kind of a personal question, don’t you think?”

“Is it?” Aether didn’t see how. 

Dewdrop rolled his eyes but didn’t press Aether on the issue.

“Five years.”

“Ah! Very nice. I’m only at three, myself. You been on instrument duty that whole time?”

Dewdrop scoffed.

“I wish. Started off with clerical shit. Drove me fuckin’ crazy.” 

“Oh, I bet. You look like someone who’d appreciate more hands-on work.” 

Uh oh, a slip up. 

Dewdrop tilted his head to the side and that intense gaze felt again like it was burning right into Aether’s core. One of Dewdrop’s thin fingers was outstretched, sliding slowly down the neck of the beer bottle. 

“Maybe I do,” Dewdrop replied, low. “And what about you, Aether? Do you appreciate…hands-on activities?” 

Oh, for fucks sake. Aether gulped down the rest of his whiskey in one go. 

“Look at that, outta poison! I’m gonna go get a refill. You want a refill? I’ll get you a refill.” 

Aether stood up, chair scraping against the hardwood and he didn’t wait to listen to Dewdrop’s response. 

Satan below, this was ridiculous. Aether’s face was burning and his dick throbbed in his jeans. Don’t get him wrong, Aether was a relatively young, sexually healthy Ghoul. He had gotten it on with plenty of Ghouls back at the abbey, but they were all rather rushed, masked affairs – hurried romps in supply closets when he got too horned up to go about his regular duties. When it wasn’t Ghouls, he had partaken in many a human man, woman, and all between. But it had been a hot minute since he had been this flustered, this ready to dive across a table at someone and fuck until he couldn’t see straight. 

Aether realized he had veered off toward the bathroom instead of the bar. He stood at the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. Was Dewdrop as intrigued as he was? Had Dewdrop seen Ghouls unmasked before or was Aether the first? As far as the innuendo goes, he was obviously interested in something, but Aether hoped that Dewdrop was on the same level of pure need-to-fuck energy as he was.

Aether splashed some water on his face. Ok. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this right. Not barreling in like some kind of feral. 

He let out a puff of air and adjusted the button-up he was wearing, unbuttoning the wrist cuffs and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. He also unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons from his collar, letting the shirt open into a slight V, exposing some of the dark hair on his chest. Was that sexy? He feels decently sexy. Why did he care so much? 

Either way, game time.

Aether swung by the bar for another whiskey before plopping right back down in front of Dewdrop. Dewdrop’s eyes roamed over his chest, taking in the slight change in Aether’s appearance and Aether basked in self-satisfaction. He slumped forward in his chair, letting the collar of his shirt splay open more. 

“Where’s the beer?” Dewdrop asked, eyes flicking up from where they had wondered back to Aether’s face.

Aether looked down at his own glass in confusion.

“What beer?”

“You said you were gonna pick me up a refill?” Dewdrop shook his empty bottle for emphasis. 

Oh, sure enough he did. Whoops. 

“They, uh, were out.”

“The bar…was out of beer?”

“Yeah, you know, Fridays and all that.” 

The two Ghouls fell into silence and noise of the bar ebbed and flowed around them. Dewdrop then reached out a pale hand and plucked the glass from Aether’s grip. 

“Guess this’ll have to do then.”

And again, whatever plans Aether had to be smooth operator flew out the window as Dewdrop tossed his head back to drink, exposing the tender skin of his throat. Aether wasn’t even a bitey Ghoul but damn, did he want to get in on some of that action. Words were tumbling out of his mouth before Aether could stop them.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” 

Dewdrop did this thing where he licked a bit of stray liquid from the side of Aether’s glass and Aether mentally praised the Below for Ghouls’ heightened constitutions, as it was the only thing keeping him from passing out then and there from the rush of blood to his cock. 

“Are you not having fun?” 

Alright, max charm, here it goes. 

Aether reached across the small table, wound a lock of Dewdrop’s hair around his finger and tugged slightly. Dewdrop unmistakably leaned into the touch and Aether considered that a victory.

“I’m having plenty of fun, love. I just think we might be able to have a little more fun elsewhere.”

Dewdrop caught Aether’s larger hand between his own, bringing it down from his hair to his lips and Aether felt the brush of warm skin against his fingers. Dewdrop’s eyes locked with his own, as if commanding his attention, before tracing his tongue along the pad of Aether’s finger. 

Aether’s brain was short circuiting. 

“So, um, is that a yes?” 

Dewdrop dropped Aether’s hand and his face split into a bright grin the likes of which Aether had not seen thus far. And maybe, just maybe, Aether’s heart began to get a boner too. 

“That’s a yes.” 

Dewdrop gulped down the rest of Aether’s whiskey in one go and stood up, tugging at Aether’s wrist to follow him and he did. Standing next to the other Ghoul, Aether began to very much appreciate the petite build of Dewdrop and Aether wondered what sort of ways he could take advantage of their size difference. 

Dewdrop rolled his eyes, gesturing impatiently.

“Satanas, are you coming, you thirsty bitch?”

Aether couldn’t resist a goofy smile.

“I sure hope not, that would make tonight rather anti-climactic.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.” 

Aether swung an arm around Dewdrop’s bony shoulders and began to weave with him through the crowd. They stepped out the double doors and into the chilly night air. The breeze was refreshing against his flushed skin and the dulled noise of the bar allowed him to think more clearly. 

Suddenly, Aether felt himself be pushed back against the gritty brick of the alley with surprising strength. He had enough time to let out a slight oof before Dewdrop’s mouth was on his. And ok, he could work with this. 

Ghouls, being masked 94% of the time, did not often get to experience the pleasure of kissing their partners. As such, Aether was a bit overwhelmed but tried his best to give as good as he got. 

Aether clutched the back of Dewdrop’s neck with one hand and gripped his hair with the other, angling the other’s face higher. He felt Dewdrop sink his teeth into his lower lip and Aether groaned with pleasure. His hands wondered down Dewdrop’s lithe form, settling on his hips and Aether pulled the other closer, overcome with the need to grind his confined dick up against something. Their tongues met, wet and messy, and Aether savored the sound of Dewdrop’s responding moan. He felt clever hands sliding down his chest to his belt, tugging at the leather.

“Oh, fuck,” Aether spoke aloud, parting from Dewdrop as he remembered something.

“Yeah, that’s the idea.” 

Dewdrop’s lips were red and wet with saliva and he leaned forward to lick and suck at Aether’s neck, continuing to pull at his belt. 

“I forgot to pay the tab.”

Dewdrop’s hands froze, pulling away and fixing Aether with an incredulous look. 

“And?”

“Well, I need to pay it.”

“I have a better plan,” Dewdrop said, punctuated with a lick up the column of Aether’s throat and a bite to the ear lobe. “How ‘bout instead, you stay right the fuck here and let me deepthroat your cock.” 

Aether suppressed a whimper, letting his head fall back against the brick. That was an appealing proposition. He imagined it – watching the other fall to his knees right there to pull his dripping cock out, slicking the shaft with his tongue before taking it into his warm mouth, gripping that long hair and slowly feeding him the full length until the felt the head nudge the back of his throat, feeling that throat clench and constrict as he fucked into it. 

The wail of a siren in the distance brought him to his senses. 

Right, they could get arrested for doing that two feet outside a bar. They should probably go somewhere more private. Besides, Aether had liked the little bar and wanted to be able to go back to it – something he wouldn’t be able to do if he walked the tab. He supposed he could delay gratification for a few minutes.

Aether placed his hands upon Dewdrop’s shoulders and gently pushed him away. Dewdrop didn’t resist but also didn’t mask the disappointment on his face. Aether smiled, brushing some of Dewdrop’s long hair behind his ear. 

“I will definitely take you up on that offer in just a few. I’ll even treat us to a hotel room so we don’t have to fuck in an alleyway.” 

“What if I like fucking in alleyways?” 

“Then we can find one that isn’t libel to get us detained and punished by the Church.” 

Dewdrop huffed, tapping his foot on the pavement. 

“Fine, fine. But you have to cover my bill as well.” 

“It’s a deal.” 

Aether leaned forward and pecked Dewdrop on the cheek, the other Ghoul looking surprised at the tender action. Aether then pulled away quickly, ducking around the side of Dewdrop to head back inside. Crossing the bar with lightning speed, he drummed restlessly on the bartop as he waited for the bartender to complete their transaction and his eyes kept darting back to the front door, suddenly overcome with worry that Dewdrop would ditch him. Once the bartender came over with his and Dewdrop’s bills, Aether practically threw money at him, not bothering to consider change. 

Aether dodged patrons and stumbled back outside, frantically searching for the other Ghoul. 

Dewdrop was still there and Aether breathed a sigh of relief. Dewdrop was leaned back against the brick with his hands in the pockets of tight jeans. He was illuminated by street light and Satan below, did he look pretty. 

“Took you long enough,” Dewdrop grumbled, stepping away from the wall. “Can we go now?”

“Absolutely! There’s a hotel just around the corner, I should have enough with me for one night. Is that ok?”

Dewdrop shrugged.

“I don’t care. As long as the night ends with your cum on or in me.” 

“That, uh, that can definitely be arranged.” 

They walked together in silence after a moment of Aether looking from left to right, trying to get his bearings. Dewdrop still had his hands shoved in his pockets like they were cold and really, Aether was grateful for that. If they weren’t, he may do something stupid like reach out and try and hold one. So Aether put his hands in his own pockets and trudged along, only walking a little crooked thanks to the unbearable stiffness in his pants. He kept glancing over at Dewdrop, trying to be subtle about it but if the smirk on Dewdrop’s face was any indication, he was failing miserably. 

The duo finally came upon a modest hotel a few blocks away, tucked seamlessly into the mass of brick buildings. It certainly wasn’t fancy but Dewdrop said he didn’t care and Aether didn’t think he could stomach finding a different one. Like the gentleghoul he was, Aether opened the door for his companion, earning a curt nod in thanks. And if the gesture was partially so Aether could hone in on Dewdrop’s ass as he walked ahead, well, he didn’t have to mention that. 

(Albeit small, the ass suited Dewdrop’s slight stature just fine and Aether thought about the feel of it in his hands all the way up to the concierge desk.) 

Dewdrop slapped the little bell on the counter as if it had committed some atrocity against him. The man behind the counter, who had his back to the pair, jumped in surprise. It was a weird time of night and most people had already booked their rooms for the evening so evidently, he hadn’t been expecting customers. 

“Oh! Good evening, sirs. How may I help you?” 

“Room, please. One night.” Dewdrop said before Aether had time to respond. Aether watched as Dewdrop reached into his back pocket and retrieved a plain leather wallet. 

Aether put a hand on Dewdrop’s forearm, trying to get him to lower it.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that. I said I’d get it.” 

Dewdrop shook Aether’s hand off.

“It’s fine. You got the drinks.” His eyes grew mischievous. “Besides, this way you owe me.” 

Aether cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll just make sure you’re paid back properly then.” 

“Sirs?” 

The two turned in unison to the concierge, who had that expectant customer-service smile plastered across his face. 

“One night will be $67.97 with taxes. Will that be cash or credit?” 

“Cash,” Dewdrop replied, already shoving four 20s toward the man. 

They received the spiel about check-out (they had to leave before then anyway) and parking (like they had a car) and breakfast (Ghouls weren’t really breakfast types) and the whole time Aether thought about bending Dewdrop over the counter and eating him out like it was the Last Supper. Finally, finally, the concierge passed over the key to Dewdrop and pointed them toward the elevator. 

“Have a good evening, sirs!” 

Dewdrop gave a wave in response and tugged at Aether’s jacket, dragging him away, Aether following like an ensorcelled puppy. 

As soon as the elevator dinged and shut its doors, Dewdrop was bullying him back against the wall and fixing his teeth into his throat. Aether gave readily into his desires and grabbed a hearty handful of Dewdrop’s ass with both hands, yanking him close. He was babbling now.

“Fuck, I wanna tongue your hole until you’re dripping wet then I’m gonna split you open on my fingers and make you cum.”

Dewdrop pulled away with a wide grin, his blue eyes fierce. 

“That’s what I’m fuckin’ talking about!”

The elevator dinged open and Aether was yet again begin pulled with force down the hall. Aether tripped over a busted seam in the old carpet and he caught himself by draping his arms over Dewdrop’s shoulders. Dewdrop slumped under his weight but stayed upright, shaking his head in amusement. Aether wondered if this is what humans felt like after a drunken night out. 

They reached their room and Dewdrop popped the key in the lock with nimble fingers. Aether had his hands on Dewdrop’s hips the whole time and when the door opened, Aether finally took his chance be the aggressor. 

Aether shoved Dewdrop through the threshold, slamming the door closed with the heel of his boot and spun them to pin Dewdrop against the entry wall. He heard a soft moan leave Dewdrop’s lips when his back hit the wall and Aether took triumph in that. Aether spread his legs and put his forearm on the wall over Dewdrop’s head, doing his best to look powerful and looming. He peered down at Dewdrop, challenging him. 

Dewdrop was breathing heavily, his slim shoulders heaving.

“Nice place we got here,” Dewdrop murmured.

Aether looked around. He hadn’t even noticed. The room wasn’t terrible, but it was far from nice.

“I guess.” 

“Wanna destroy it?” 

“That would be very irresponsible of us.” 

Dewdrop’s hands were playing with the collar of Aether’s shirt and he unbuttoned it one further.

“Wow, you’re boring as fuck, aren’t you? Don’t want your dick sucked in an alley, don’t want to trash a hotel room. What kind of Hell spawn are you?” 

“Hopefully one that’s going to have you screaming his name in a bit.” 

Dewdrop rolled his eyes so hard his head thumped against the wall. 

“Then for all the unholy, get the fuck on with it!”

Aether laughed, resting his forehead on top of Dewdrop’s head. Aether’s hands skimmed down Dewdrop’s back to rest just below his ass.

“Aright, alright. Working on it.”

Aether then scooped Dewdrop by the thighs and, using the wall as leverage, hoisted him up. Dewdrop got the message quickly and wrapped his slim legs around Aether’s hips and his arms around his shoulders, quite effectively pulling their groins together in the process. Both moaned at the sensation and Aether began to work his hips in slow circles.

“Let me know if I do anything you don’t like, yeah?” Aether said, breathless.

“Fine, fine…you too.” 

And Aether was back to capturing Dewdrop’s mouth with his own. It grew sloppy quickly, their lips fully meeting only part of the time. The rest of the time their tongues wove together, messy and wet and making obscene noises in the quiet room. Aether was now full on humping the other, desperate to get any kind of pleasure to his dick after waiting what seemed like a century to do so. Dewdrop bit into his lip and he bit back, growing bolder when Dewdrop responded positively to the sharp bouts of pain. 

Dewdrop was squirming in his hands, fingers working deftly to unbutton Aether’s shirt completely, nails clawing over his chest. 

“Fuck, shit, put me down,” Dewdrop panted between throaty moans after a moment.

“You ok?” Aether pulled back, concerned.

“Fuck no, my dick is gonna fall off if it stays in these pants. We need to be naked, now.”

Aether laughed, giddy with pleasure. 

“Fair enough!” And Aether spun them around, walked forward a few feet, and tossed Dewdrop onto the bed. The springs squeaked in protest and the headboard knocked against the wall, but Aether was far from concerned about any of that. 

They watched each other as they began to frantically strip. Dewdrop had mostly taken care of his shirt, so Aether popped the last button and pulled it off his shoulders, tossing it somewhere behind him. Next, Aether tugged open his belt while trying to toe off his boots without untying them. It was far from a sensual strip tease, but he could worry about that later. 

All the while, Aether’s eyes were fixated on Dewdrop who had pulled off his sneakers, throwing them off the bed with a thump, and was now wriggling out of his jeans while laying down.

Aether finally got his boots off, his pants quick to follow, and he groaned in relief at the freedom of his cock no longer being confined behind a zipper. He shamelessly palmed himself through his boxers and moved to take them off completely before being stopped by Dewdrop.

Dewdrop had crawled forward on the bed, laying belly-down in his simple black t-shirt, boxer briefs, and white socks. His hands were at the waistband of Aether’s boxers.

“Lemme get these for you.” 

But rather than taking them off immediately, Dewdrop brought his lips to the sizable bulge and began to work at it through the fabric. Aether groaned at the feeling of Dewdrop’s too-warm mouth so close to his shaft, separated only by the damned bit of thin cotton. Dewdrop mouthed along his cock, finding the place where precum had begun to soak the material and sucking hard. Aether fisted a hand in Dewdrop’s hair and pulled, grinding his dick against the other’s mouth. 

“Lucifer, Dew. You’re gonna kill me if you keep doing that.”

“Can’t have that,” Dewdrop replied against his crotch and yanked down Aether’s boxers. Aether’s dick sprung up, rock hard and reddish purple.

Aether’s knees went weak when Dewdrop wrapped his hand around him, stroking slow and firm. He stared down at his bedmate and it was like Dewdrop had been waiting for him to look. Dewdrop held his gaze with those intense blue eyes and nuzzled his cheek along Aether’s shaft, apparently unbothered by the wet smear of precum that was drawn across his face. 

“Holy fuck,” Aether moaned. “Now who needs to get on with it?” 

Dewdrop hummed, still stroking and nuzzling and being generally an awful tease. 

“Want you to say it,” Dewdrop said, whisper soft.

Aether whined in his throat. 

“Say what?” He panted, just as quiet.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” 

Dewdrop’s hand left his cock to dip between Aether’s legs, barely trailing his fingers over his balls. 

“Fuck, please…” 

Dewdrop made an encouraging noise and his lips grazed the head of Aether’s cock. 

“Please what?”

“Satanas, Dew. Just suck my fucking cock.” 

Dewdrop paused, considering. 

“Rude, but direct. I like it.” 

And Dewdrop cupped Aether’s balls in his palm, stretched his mouth open wide, and took half of Aether’s cock in one go. 

Aether was completely overwhelmed with wet heat and he clenched at Dewdrop’s hair for support. Dewdrop’s mouth created a delightful suction, his tongue working over and around the shaft, and Aether drank in the sight of Dewdrop’s face, cheeks hollowed and stuffed with dick. 

Dewdrop bobbed his head up and down, tongue tracing veins and dipping into his slit. He rolled Aether’s balls in one hand and gripped the base of his shaft with the other and Aether wanted to see what else he could do. 

“Fuck, Dew, that’s right. Can you take more?” 

Dewdrop moaned around his cock, nodding in confirmation.

Aether cupped Dewdrop’s cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb and began to push deeper into that perfect heat. He was by no means a small guy, in any sense of the word, so he expected at some point for Dewdrop to signal him to hold up. But he never did. Before Aether knew it, the entire length of his cock was enveloped and pushing into Dewdrop’s throat. Dewdrop was breathing harshly through his nose but never strayed in his intense gaze, encouraging, challenging Aether to do more. 

Aether ran his finger around Dewdrop’s stretched open lips, which were now almost flush with his pelvis. 

“Gonna fuck your mouth now, is that ok?” 

Dewdrop moaned again, the vibrations swirling around Aether’s dick. Aether bundled up Dewdrop’s long hair in his fist and he began to pull out, slow and cautious. The head threatened to pop from Dewdrop’s lips before he thrusted back in, just as careful. Aether kept it slow for a while, both not wanting to go too hard too quick and not wanting to just blow his load immediately. 

But Dewdrop apparently became impatient and reached up to grip Aether’s ass, squeezing and trying to pull Aether forward. 

Well ok then, who was Aether to deny his wishes?

Aether picked up the pace, certain now that Dewdrop could handle it. Caution dissolved and he was now thrusting with mindless purpose, only pausing for a few moments at a time to bury deep in his partner’s throat. Aether could see that Dewdrop’s eyes were beginning to water but that did not discourage him, and it certainly didn’t discourage Dewdrop from urging him on. 

Aether’s balls began to grow tight and he threw his head back, eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t want to cum yet, wanting to see how long he could last in Dewdrop’s mouth or otherwise, but he found he couldn’t hold on any longer.

“Fuck, please, Dew. Can I cum in your mouth?” 

Again, that confident humming, putting Aether’s mind at ease. So Aether let loose fully, his thrusts harsh and guided by a singular purpose. And crashing like a wave, his orgasm hit with force. His hips stuttered and he bent at the waist, clutching at Dewdrop’s head for dear life. His cock pulsed over and over, pouring cum into Dewdrop’s throat. He felt Dewdrop swallowing repeatedly around him, drinking him down, and Aether panted with overstimulation. 

Aether released Dewdrop and gingerly pulled from his mouth, Dewdrop gasping for air, his lips shining with fluids. Dewdrop slumped forward into the mattress and Aether summoned enough coordination to sit beside him. Aether reached out to rub circles into Dewdrop’s back and run his fingers through his hair, soothing the tangles as he caught his breath. 

Aether finally found the ability to speak. 

“Hey. You ok?” Aether asked, quiet and concerned. 

Dewdrop’s head popped back up and there was languid grin on his face. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

“Besides feeling like my balls are going to burst, I’m great. That was good shit.”

Relief washed over Aether and he grinned back. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry I kind of went off. I, uh, didn’t plan to cum just like that.”

Dewdrop swatted his hand around, waiving the issue.

“Don’t worry about it. I liked it. Besides…the night’s still young.”

Aether honestly had no idea what time it was. It was dark outside, so it apparently wasn’t morning yet. 

Dewdrop bit his lip and sat up with a groan. He cleared his throat.

“Unless you’re planning to bail?” 

Aether’s eyes widened, appalled by the very suggestion. 

“What kind of Ghoul do you think I am?” Aether whined, feigning hurt. 

Dewdrop huffed out a laugh and shrugged.

“Wouldn’t be the first time it happened.”

Aether felt his chest lurch but he didn’t ask Dewdrop to elaborate. Instead, he slapped his hands down on his thighs, suddenly clear-minded and filled with unholy determination. 

“Well not this time, buddy. I believe I have some debts to pay back.” 

Aether adjusted his position on the bed and reached for Dewdrop, pulling him in for another kiss. It was slower than before but deep. Dewdrop’s mouth immediately opening for his tongue. Aether grabbed the hem of Dewdrop’s shirt and tugged it up and over his head, Dewdrop’s hair coming out a mess on the other side. 

The silver gleam of hoops pierced through Dewdrop’s nipples immediately caught his attention and Aether cooed in approval. He placed his palm in the center of Dewdrop’s chest and pushed him so that he was laying on his back. Aether straddled bony hips and dipped forward, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Dewdrop’s neck.

Dewdrop spasmed under him and that spurred Aether on. He bit and sucked along Dewdrop’s throat, shoulders, and collar bones, leaving a trail of discolored flesh in his wake. Wanting to test out a theory, Aether hooked his finger through one of the hoops and tugged. On cue, Dewdrop’s entire body shuddered and he swore aloud. 

“Ah, nice,” Aether remarked. “Sensitive, eh?” He tugged again on the hoop for emphasis.

Dewdrop groaned in frustration behind closed lips.

“What do you think, dickhead?”

“Just taking note.” 

Aether continued trailing his mouth down Dewdrop’s chest, spending ample time tugging one ring with his teeth and the other with his fingers. Dewdrop was loud and his body reactive. Deciding to have some mercy, Aether opted for trailing his lips over Dewdrop’s stomach, his fingers dancing along his ribs and down to hook into the waistband of his underwear.

“Let’s get you some relief, shall we?” 

Aether tugged down the boxer briefs, freeing Dewdrop’s cock, which looked an angry red and was practically seeping precum. Fuck, it looked delicious. He pulled Dewdrop’s boxers off the rest of the way, tossing them to the side, and settled between Dewdrop’s splayed thighs.

“Now, I may not be as skilled with sword swallowing as you are, but I think you’ll find I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” 

Dewdrop had an arm tossed over his eyes.

“What are you even talking abou – AH!”

Dewdrop’s complaint was cut short when Aether laved his tongue up the underside of Dewdrop’s cock, sweeping up to and around the head. He sucked the tip into his mouth and was rewarded with a pool of precum on his tongue and Aether eagerly swallowed it down. Aether’s gag reflex was cruel at the best of times so he concentrated on sweeping his tongue all over the throbbing length, getting it coated thoroughly in spit. He kept it varied by occasionally taking about a third of Dewdrop’s dick into his mouth, jerking off the rest slick and smooth with a firm grip. 

Dewdrop had no complaints so far and Aether soaked up the noises he was making – everything from soft bitten-back whimpers to full-throated shouts and swears. When Dewdrop’s vocalizations reached a crescendo after a few minutes, Aether gripped him tight at the base of cock and pulled away with a soft pop. 

“What the fuck,” Dewdrop groaned, punctuated with a pounded fist in the sheets below. “I was almost there.”

Aether laughed, enjoying tormenting the little spitfire.

“Patience, I’ll get you there. Now turn over.”

Dewdrop complied but complained the whole way, rolling over onto his belly while muttering under his breath.

“Bunch of bullshit, I get you off as quick as you want and you’re makin’ me get into 500 positions first, like some kind of damned gymnast…”

“Oh, hardly. Quit whining.”

Aether grabbed Dewdrop’s hips and pulled up, encouraging him to get onto his knees with his chest pressed into the sheets. Again, Dewdrop was quite easy to maneuver despite his grumbling. 

“Alright, I’ve been manhandled, can you get back to making me – fuck!”

Aether had cut him off with a slap to the ass, playful but firm, and Dewdrop’s hips jerked forward, his cock bobbing between his legs. Suddenly, Aether froze, the comfortable confidence that had settled over him dissipating.

“Oh, shit, sorry! Was that ok?”

Dewdrop rested his cheek on his forearm and peered back at Aether. His cheeks were flushed.

“All good. Just surprised me is all.”

“I really should have asked first..”

“Dude, it’s ok.” Dewdrop averted his gaze. “Really, you can do that as much as you want.” 

Aether blushed hot, the skin along his neck prickling. 

“I’ll, uh, keep that in mind.” 

Aether picked at his nails for a second, embarrassed, but snapped out of it quickly. Kneeling behind the prone Dewdrop, his belly began to stir once more with arousal as he took in the sight of his partner’s small but shapely ass, red and dripping cock, and slim thighs. He rested his palm against Dewdrop’s lower back and smoothed it down to his ass, squeezing a cheek. 

Right, back to business.

Aether hunched over and reached between Dewdrop’s legs to wrap his fingers back around his cock, jerking him off slow. Dewdrop tried to buck his hips into the grip but Aether stopped him with a tight grip to the hip. Dewdrop let out a needy whimper and Aether’s own cock throbbed.

“Aether, I swear to Lucifer. You are gonna fuckin’ kill me and the Church is gonna be real pissed when they have to find another corporeal sacrifice to fill my spot.”

“You’ll be fine” Aether murmured, quiet and reverent. It’d been a while since he could really take his time with someone and he was enjoying it. Sure helped that Dewdrop seemed to hit all of his buttons as well. 

Aether released Dewdrop’s cock and pressed both thumbs into the cheeks of his ass, spreading him wide and revealing his tight, pink hole. He dipped forward and licked a steady stripe from his balls to the base of his spine and Dewdrop cried out something. Aether didn’t understand him, which meant he had just said nonsense words or that Aether was far too concentrated with other tasks.

“Cool if I eat you out?”

“If you don’t I will throw you through the window and finish myself off.” 

That was good enough for Aether and he dove in. He used one hand to keep Dewdrop spread and whatever desire he had to keep it slow and teasing was gone. He dipped and swirled his tongue in and around Dewdrop’s hole in a completely unrefined fashion. A trail of saliva dripped from his mouth down Dewdrop’s ass to his cock and Dewdrop was squirming and moaning beneath him.

Aether was overcome with the need to need make his partner cum right the fuck now so he reached up with his free hand and tugged at Dewdrop’s nipple rings roughly before grabbing the slick cock and working it with quick even strokes. He stiffened his tongue and fucked it into Dewdrop’s hole over and over.

“Fuck, Aether, yeah! Make me cum just like that.”

Dewdrop was grinding his hips back into Aether’s tongue and it didn’t take long of the combined tongue-fucking and jerking before Dewdrop was shouting into the pillow and shaking in Aether’s grasp. He came repeatedly into Aether’s hand and the cheap, white sheets beneath them, thoroughly soaking the fabric and Aether didn’t stop his hand and mouth work until Dewdrop’s screams had died down to whimpers and his hips were spasming, trying to get away from the contact. 

Aether pulled away with a gasp of air and swiped his non-cum-hand over his mouth. He flopped over onto his side next to Dewdrop with a triumphant grin.

“How was that for an orgasm?”

Dewdrop cracked an eye open and glared at him but it carried no heat. Both breathed together into the room, suddenly noticeably devoid of sound save for the rattle of the air conditioning unit. Aether wondered half-heartedly if they were going to get a noise complaint but couldn’t be bothered enough to care. Dewdrop was scratching at his scalp and boy, was that a pleasant feeling. Almost enough to ignore the returned throbbing between his legs. Satanas, he must’ve been really pent up.

Dewdrop flicked his eyes down to Aether’s erection and smirked 

“Back for more, eh?” 

Aether made a non-committal noise, sheepish. 

“It’ll go away, it’s fine.”

Dewdrop hummed and looped his fingers around Aether’s wrist – the wrist that happened to be attached to his cum-covered hand. Aether gawped as Dewdrop began to slide his tongue over and around his fingers, licking up the cum like it was his job. Dewdrop took two fingers in his mouth down to the knuckle and Aether gulped. 

“See, you’re being boring as fuck again,” Dewdrop said, back to licking. “How about instead you dick me down and make me cum on your cock.” 

Aether blinked and Dewdrop nodded encouragingly.

“Sounds better, right?” Dewdrop continued. “Cool.” 

Dewdrop abandoned Aether’s hand and popped his own fingers in his mouth, slicking them up. And oh, wait a minute!

“Hey, cut that out!” 

Aether swatted away Dewdrop’s hand.

“Fucks sake, what?!” 

“I’ll do it, you gremlin!” 

Dewdrop looked confused for a moment before laughing. He shrugged and flopped back on the mattress. 

“Fine. Work me up good, Ghoul.”

“By your command.” 

Aether swung his leg over Dewdrop’s and settling between his thighs yet again. He considered for a moment. 

“You don’t have any lube on you, do you?” He asked Dewdrop.

“Why would I have lube?”

“Fuck, Dew, I don’t know. For sex, maybe?” 

“Just use spit.” 

“I’m not just using spit!” 

“Satanas, fine! Use, like, shampoo or something.”

What an immensely terrible idea, but it was close enough to something that actually may work. Aether stumbled off the bed toward the bathroom.

“Hey, where you going? You getting shampoo?” 

Aether ignored him and found what he was looking for in a basket behind the sink. A little bottle of hand lotion. He flipped it over in his palm, reading the ingredients on the back, though he didn’t know why – he didn’t know what any of that shit was. It was unscented though, that was probably good, right? He flicked off the bathroom light and returned to bed. 

“What’d you find?” 

Aether held up the bottle.

“What, conditioner?” 

“It’s lotion, you complete ding-dong.” 

And Aether couldn’t resist laughing, eyes squinting with his grin. Dewdrop flipped him off but was laughing as well and Aether’s chest burned with fondness. Aether very much wanted to get his dick inside this fellow Ghoul but also, like, wanted to get another drink with him. Wanted to play guitar with him. Wanted to sit beside him at black mass and gossip about the papacy and…and…and…

Oof, that was a tangent he didn’t need to go down. 

Aether hopped back onto the bed, ignoring the squeaking, and hooked Dewdrop’s leg over his shoulder. He popped the cap on the lotion and squirted a liberal amount into his palm, spreading it onto his fingers. 

“Ready?” 

Dewdrop gave him a thumbs up.

“Ready when you are, captain.” 

Aether placed a gentle kiss to Dewdrop’s calf and slid his index finger between that tight ring of muscle, watching Dewdrop’s face. He showed no sign of discomfort, merely letting out a soft breath of air. Aether worked his finger in and out and soon enough, Dewdrop was moving his hips to meet him. Aether added his middle finger and felt Dewdrop spread around him.

“Ah, fuck yeah, Aether. Stretch me open for your cock.”

Dewdrop was half-hard again now and his hand was sliding over his cock nice and slow, slipping through the cum from before. And Aether had to get a hand on his own cock to relieve some pressure at the sight. He began to split his fingers as wide as they could manage and thrusted deep, searching. 

Dewdrop jerked beneath him and Aether considered his search successful. He pressed his two fingers right to that spot and massaged in slow, firm circles. Dewdrop threw his head back, moaning with appreciation and his cock was fully hard again, leaking into his hand. 

“You ready for more?” 

“Definitely.” 

Aether added his ring finger and went back to stretching, fixating his gaze on the spot where Dewdrop was wrapped around him.

“You’re taking me so well.”

Dewdrop licked his lips and locked eyes with Aether.

“How about you get to the part where your dick’s in me and I’ll show you how well I can take that.” 

“You’re an impatient little shit, aren’t you?” 

Aether pushed Dewdrop’s leg back toward his chest and fingered him with more vigor, using his forearm strength to his advantage. Dewdrop rode it out perfectly, still stroking himself in time. 

“Aether, please…” 

Aether perked up at that, a little shocked at such politeness.

“Yeah, please what?”

“Please just fuck me, you dumpster fire.”

Aether shook his head. There it was. 

He pulled his fingers out and after some fumbling, found the lotion bottle that had been carelessly tossed to the side and buried in disheveled sheets. He poured the remainder directly onto his cock, jumping a little at the chill, and slicked up. He looked at Dewdrop questioningly.

“How do you wanna do this?” 

“Huh? With your…dick in me?”

“No, you feral, like what position?” 

“Oh,” Dewdrop paused at that, like he’d never been asked that question before. And astonishingly, he looked almost shy. “I guess, uh, can I ride you?” 

Aether’s dick throbbed in eager approval and yep, that was a delightful proposition. 

“I would be honored.” 

Aether flopped over next to Dewdrop, kissing him right before Dewdrop had time to pull away. Dewdrop quickly straddled him, taking the base of Aether’s cock in hand and lining it up with his stretched hole. 

“Eyes on me,” Dewdrop said with a crooked grin and began to sink down. 

Aether forgot how to breathe. He was surrounded in impossibly tight warmth and Dewdrop looked like the personification of Lust with his hair strewn about and his flushed skin and red lips. And then he was balls deep inside Dewdrop and Dewdrop was working his hips in slow circles, supporting himself with his hands back on Aether’s thighs. 

“Satanas, you feel incredible,” Aether said in reverie. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Dewdrop responded between deep breaths. 

Aether settled his hands on Dewdrop’s hips, assisting him as he began to slide up and down his cock. He clenched around Aether and Aether groaned weakly. He began to praise Satan that he had already gotten off once as this could last at least a little longer than it would have otherwise. 

“Just…not bad?” 

Dewdrop laughed, breathless and he impaled himself fully on Aether’s cock again with a pleased sound. 

“Alright fine, you’re pretty fuckin’ good. You’re just lucky I like big dick.” 

Aether was already heated but he blushed at that, soaking up the flattery. 

They moved together at a leisurely pace for a while, Dewdrop rising and falling on him, clenching tight and warm and Aether didn’t push him. As much as he wanted to thrust up, he kept his hips still, letting Dewdrop dictate the pace. He let his hands roam where he could reach, along Dewdrop’s hips and belly and thighs and ass. The smooth skin felt amazing under his hands and he needed to touch more.

“One sec, love,” Aether said and propped himself on his elbows before sitting up fully, keeping himself buried in Dewdrop throughout the range of motion. He wrapped his arms tight around Dewdrop’s middle to keep the other balanced until he was settled on his knees in Aether’s lap. Aether kissed along his neck.

“This alright?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m great,” Dewdrop replied, back to grinding himself on Aether’s cock. 

In this position, Aether had a much broader expanse of Dewdrop to grope and grab, so he did. He kissed the other deep while he played with his nipples, causing Dewdrop to make lovely sounds into his mouth. He felt Dewdrop’s hard cock sliding against his belly, so he wrapped a loose fist around it, jerking him slow.

Dewdrop shuddered in his arms and began to bounce in Aether’s lap rhythmically.

“You’re – ah – gonna make me cum if you keep doing that,” Dewdrop warned. 

That only encouraged Aether more.

“I don’t consider that a bad thing.” 

“Whatever, you asked for it.”

Dewdrop braced his arms on Aether’s shoulders and fucked himself down with determination, squirming in Aether’s grasp until he seemed to find a position that satisfied him the best. Aether jerked him off in time and pulled on his hair, making his back bow. 

“That’s it, Dew. Cum around my cock.” 

It just took a few more seconds before Dewdrop was clenching around him sporadically, his body shaking. He pressed his mouth to Aether’s and rode out his orgasm to full effect before slumping against Aether’s chest, bellies slick with cum pressing together. 

Aether groaned, panting. If he wasn’t close to cumming before now, he sure as hell was now. 

He felt Dewdrop mouthing at his pectorals and begin circling his hips again. Aether whined. 

“Please. Fuck, I’m so close.” 

Dewdrop hummed and leaned back to once more brace his hands on Aether’s outstretched legs. There was a satisfied smirk on his face and he looked debauched, flushed and covered in his own cum.

“Gonna cum inside me, Aether? Fill me up?”

“Oh, fuck.”

Aether couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Dewdrop by the hips and tossed him back, following him down. He spread Dewdrop’s legs wide and pressed his cock back into that perfect, wet heat and thrusted deep. He bent over Dewdrop and plowed into him and Dewdrop took it all in stride, skimming his short nails over Aether’s scalp and down his back, whispering sin into his ear. 

And for the second time that night, Aether muscles tensed all over and he was shaking with orgasm. He pumped deep into Dewdrop’s hole and held him tight as he shot load after load inside him, Dewdrop moaning in encouragement. 

He collapsed onto Dewdrop before he could stop himself, his softening cock slipping out. Dewdrop let out an oof and Aether laughed, rolling to the side. His chest was heaving and he fanned himself, suddenly and desperately aware of how warm he was. 

“Unholy Father, it’s warm in here.”

“Mm, is it?” 

Dewdrop’s eyes were dropping but he rolled over on his side to face Aether. There was hair in his face so Aether reached out to tuck it behind his ear. Ya’know, as you do. And Aether became aware of several things at that moment.

First, it was 3:57 in the morning. Which was fine. Ghouls could go quite a while without sleep even when confined to human bodies. But Aether had established a rather predictable routine of being in bed sometime around 11:00pm. So that combined with the two orgasms had left Aether like he had been run over by a truck. But, like, a really hot truck with gorgeous hair and could suck dick really well. 

Second, he was being picked up by Brother Thomas “promptly” (the Siblings were usually late) at 8:00am at an intersection approximately 15 blocks away. Which meant he’d have to get up even earlier to make the walk. Gross. 

Third, he very much did not want to return to the abbey. And not just because he didn’t want to return to work and his routine. He liked his duties just fine. But the little hotel felt cozy and the distant hum of cars outside was soothing. And it was definitely the hotel that was making him feel a pang in his chest when he thought of leaving and nothing else.

Ok, fine, it wasn’t the hotel. 

Dewdrop’s eyes had fully closed. He was breathing steadily and his hair had fallen back into his face. Aether wondered if he would run into him at the abbey. And, logically, he would. The place wasn’t that big and as Aether had said earlier in the evening, he had seen Dewdrop around before (albeit unknowingly). But that was short-lived and at a distance and Aether wouldn’t want to bother him while he was working. If they saw each other during leisure time, hooded and masked, would they recognize each other?

Would Dewdrop even be interested in hanging out if they did? 

Aether yawned wide, his jaw popping. 

Those were all problems for future Aether, he figured.

For now, he rolled over and tossed an arm over Dewdrop’s hip. His bedmate didn’t so much as twitch in response. 

~

Aether woke to the sound of a door clinking closed and the bathroom fan whirring to life. He checked the bedside clock. 6:37. Ugh, disgusting. He scrubbed a hand over his face. Where was he again? He took in the state of the bed, the sheets on which had been pulled loose and strewn off to the side. 

Oh. Oh, right.

He stared at the bathroom door as if trying to peer right through the cheap white paint and wood. The shower was running. A non-insignificant part of him wanted to join Dewdrop there. Would he mind?

Best not push it.

Aether drifted for a while, oscillating between slipping off into a doze and making shapes in the popcorn ceiling above. The bathroom door opened. He sat up.

Dewdrop jumped, apparently not expecting him to be awake. He was dressed in last night’s clothes, his hair wet but pulled back into a ponytail at his nape. The light of dawn illuminated his face but his expression was difficult to read.

“Morning,” Aether offered, voice still rough with sleep. 

“Morning.”

Dewdrop had padded across the room and was fiddling with something at the small desk in the corner. 

“Early departure?” Aether pressed.

“Mm, 7:30. Gotta get going soon.”

“Yeah, same. Mine’s at 8:00.” 

Dewdrop was silent and continued to fiddle. Aether had no idea what he was doing - it’s not like he had any belongings over there. He wanted to cross the room, wrap his arms around the other’s waist, and rest his chin on his shoulder. Aether stayed in bed. 

After a few excruciating minutes, Dewdrop turned to face him, his arms crossed behind his back. He was biting at the inside of his lip.

“Thanks for the night,” he said, quiet. 

Aether swung his legs over the side of the bed, giving partially into the urge to get closer.

“Yeah, of course, thank you too. I had a great time.” 

“Me too.”

Aether considered his words carefully.

“Will I, uh, see you around?” 

Dewdrop laughed a little at that.

“I mean, probably. We’re going to the same place.” 

“I know that. It’s just - I mean…”

Hells, words were not on Aether’s side this morning, were they? A familiar smirk was forming on Dewdrop’s face and it was simultaneously frustrating and warming. Aether gave up.

Dewdrop crossed the short distance between them and stood over Aether in silence. Then, finally, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Aether’s cheek. 

“I’ll see you around, Aether.” 

And he was walking away before Aether could do anything in response. Dewdrop paused at the exit and turned around to give Aether a little wave. Then he was gone, the door shutting with firm finality. 

Aether collapsed back onto the bed, a deep sigh rattling his lungs. The sheets were scratchy under his back and he wondered how he didn’t notice that before. A million scenarios were running through Aether’s mind, about three-quarters of which concerned with how he could have played out the past 10 minutes differently. But the time was passed and Aether had to leave soon. Return to work and routine.

He slid off the bed, wobbling a little on his feet and faced the empty room. His chest hurt. Aether glanced to the desk and his eyes widened. A slip of paper rested at the edge, one that had been torn from the hotel provided note-pad, held in place by a pen. Aether crossed the room in three strides, snatching up the paper.

It was covered in scrawled words and numbers, difficult to read. But Aether made it out. It was a schedule. Dewdrop’s daily obligations and allotted leisure periods. 

Aether laughed, giddy in the silence. He folded the paper neatly, placing it in the pocket of his jeans, and headed for the bathroom. The mirror was still foggy from Dewdrop’s shower and it smelled of cheap soap. Aether cranked the water to max heat and stood under the feeble water pressure. 

And as Aether showered, he made plans.

**Author's Note:**

> I've listened to Ghost for a while but just joined the fandom within, like, the past week lol. I'd love some pals to yell about Ghouls with! Drop me a line over at my tumblr (lifeasannpc) if you wanna say hi :)


End file.
